


Out of These Waters

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Dean, Creature Dean, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, Merman Dean, Mostly fluff though, Sappy, Seriously it's really cute, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel should’ve known Michael had no heart left for mercy. As soon as Castiel missed a payment, he’d become a marked man. And soon, he’d be a dead man.</p>
<p>Or maybe not, thanks to a strange creature Castiel would've never dreamed existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac, who requested: “Castiel was broke so in desperation he took out a loan from loan shark Michael. When he could not pay back in time Michael had his henchmen cover his feet with cement and toss him into the sea. But Cas is saved by merman Dean who he then falls for. They live happily together until one day one of Michael’s men spots them together. Michael then wants Dean for himself.” 
> 
> *Includes implausible cement/concrete situations, lol. Please suspend your disbelief! 
> 
> Also, this is a really fun prompt that’s going to take multiple parts, so bear with me as I update periodically! Here’s the first bit!

“Oh please, no, please, stop!” 

Or at least that’s what Castiel wanted to say. The gag prevented him from articulating any of his panic as Michael’s thugs held him in place while they poured some kind of thick, goopy concrete over his feet. 

Castiel struggled in vain, his arms bound behind his back and the goons so solid they didn’t even budge when he flailed against them. Desperately, he wriggled his toes, but Michael’s concrete blend must’ve been powerful, because it started to harden immediately. Within a few minutes, Castiel lost sensation in his feet as the concrete solidified into a heavy weight, one that would drag him to the bottom of the harbor just outside the warehouse doors. 

Castiel cried out again, tears streaking from the corner of his eyes. He should’ve listened to Gabriel. He should’ve listened to Anna. They  _told_  him Michael couldn’t be trusted, that he was a loan shark who was not only a scumbag, but a _dangerous_  scumbag. Everyone knew not to mess with him, but Castiel had thought he could somehow negotiate with Michael, get him to see reason. 

After all, the money wasn’t for _Castiel_. It was for Amelia and Claire, his dead twin’s wife and child, now no longer on the brink of foreclosure. And Castiel had foolishly believed Michael would understand that Castiel just needed more _time_ , that he would find another job and pay him back as soon as he could–

But he should’ve known Michael had no heart left for mercy. As soon as Castiel missed a payment, he’d become a marked man. 

And soon, he’d be a dead man.

Castiel whimpered. This couldn’t be happening. How could he have been so _stupid_?

It was too late to agonize over his mistakes. The thugs hauled him up by the armpits and dragged him toward the door another goon had thrown open. Outside was dark, and wind blew in the smell of brine and rotten fish. Distant bells jingled, and blurry shapes of boats rocked on the waves. 

For one perverse second, Castiel thought the thugs might struggle with the weights on his feet, but they were so strong, they lifted him clear off the ground. His shoulder muscles screamed, and he yelled again, though it was muffled by the cloth gag. 

 _No, no, no_ , ran the litany in his head. No, he didn’t want to die, not like this. Please, someone! Anyone!

But no one came for him. As soon as they stood at the edge of the granite pier, Castiel stopped fighting. There was no point. If these were going to be his last coherent thoughts, he wanted them to be pleasant. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Castiel with Jimmy and Amelia and Claire. They had planned to go out for lunch, but crappy weather kept them homebound, and they instead feasted on tomato soup and grilled cheese. They made a pillow fort, then snuggled up in robes to watch a movie inside their creation. Amelia heated up hot cocoa, and they’d been happy as they sipped at their steaming mugs and watched the movie flicker over the screen. 

Of course, the actual memory was slightly different, tinged with ridiculous emotions like jealousy and embarrassment and envy, but Castiel chose to ignore those and focus on the perfection of the moment, the warmth at being surrounded by his family, the love from all sides, how he’d felt safe and comfortable.

 _I’m so sorry, Jimmy_. 

The thugs released his arms, and one shoved him behind. 

Then, Castiel was falling. 

* * *

Dean picked up what looked like a metal gear, then swam over when another glint caught his eye. He was glad he could see in the dark, because this was the safest time to scavenge materials from the human harbor. Their lights didn’t penetrate this deep, and many of them kept their boats moored at night, so he didn’t have to worry about getting run over.   

The glint was revealed to be some kind of metal bar, which Dean knew might come in handy for something, though he didn’t quite know what yet. He liked the way it felt in his hands, weighty and smooth. Merpeople had never been able to craft material like this, and while most of his kind scoffed at Dean’s ‘hobby,’ he took pride in his structures. They never rusted thanks to his magic, and they were living art, since coral and barnacles attached and colonies formed. He’d found a way to create beauty by re-purposing what humans had lost or thrown away. 

It was how he made peace with the world, and peace with himself. 

A heavy thud sounded, and Dean sensed a disturbance in the water. He glanced up and saw a long, heavy object plunging right toward him. Quickly, he swam out of the way. His eyes widened as an upright human body landed hard on the sea floor, throwing up a cloud of silt. Dean waved his hand through the bubbles and debris and saw that the human—a man—was choking. His arms were bound behind his back, and he was twitching, spasming…drowning. 

Dean knew his people mandated a minimal contact policy with humans, but how could he swim away when he had the power to save someone’s life? 

Dean invoked his magic to create a swirling bubble on his palm that grew in size. He approached the man and thrust the bubble at him until it enveloped his head—an individual air pocket. Dean had learned the technique from his brother, though hadn’t found a true use for it until now (aside from disorienting pranks). 

The man slumped and Dean peered closely at him. Why wasn’t he breathing? Humans needed air, right? Dean ran through his memories of the human world that he’d gleaned from his hunter friend, Bobby, during his limited time on land under the new moon. Wait, maybe the man had swallowed too much water! 

Dean frowned. He needed to get this man to the surface so he could expel the water from his lungs. The man remained unconscious as Dean gripped under his arms and tried to yank upward, though he was heavy, far too heavy.

That’s when Dean noted the rock solidified around his feet. How could that have happened? It made no sense, but at least Dean had the power to melt it away. He put his hands on the rock and willed his magic into every hole and fissure until chunks cracked off. The man finally drifted free, his hair floating around him and his eyes closed, as Dean grabbed him and rocketed toward the surface, but at an angle. He had to get away from the human harbor first. He wouldn’t risk exposing their kind.

They emerged on an inlet of beach sheltered on three sides by steep, slippery rocks. The bubble popped as Dean deposited the man on the beach, tilted him onto his side, and thwacked him hard on the back. After several good smacks, the man coughed and lurched. Seawater gurgled from his lips as he gasped. His eyes flew open.  

 _Are you alright_? Dean asked, then scoffed. Stupid, how could he have forgotten? Humans didn’t communicate telepathically. Right. He cleared his throat and spoke, his voice gruff with disuse, “Are you alright?”

The man blinked blearily at him. Oh, duh. It was dark, and he had limited sight. Still, though the moon waned high above, it shed enough light to illuminate Dean’s glittering green tail. He watched the human sit bolt upright, his mouth falling open as he noticed the appendage. 

“You’re safe now,” Dean said to distract him, but the man couldn’t look away from Dean’s tail fins.

“This isn’t real,” the man muttered in a croaking, deep voice. His whole body shook. “I’m dead.”

“That’s rude, especially after I just saved your life,” Dean said. His tail fins twitched in response to his annoyance, though it was tinged with amusement. He’d never interacted with another human besides Bobby before, especially not such an attractive one. The man may have been wet and dripping, but he had a solid built under his clothes, a strong jaw, and gorgeous blue eyes beneath dark, tousled hair.

The man finally tore his gaze from Dean’s tail and met his eyes. “You’re a mermaid.”

“Mer _man_. So are you good now? I have to go.”

“You speak English.”

“I can speak any language as long as I hear enough of it first.”

“That’s…amazing,” the man breathed. He slapped a hand on Dean’s bare chest and gasped.

“I’m real,” Dean said, entertained. The human’s hand felt warm as it glided over his chest muscles and then locked on his shoulder. 

“I’m not dreaming?”

“Nope. But I really have to go.” He gently pried off the man’s hand and held it. He reached for the man’s forehead with his free hand. 

“What are you doing?” the man asked, squinting up at Dean’s hand.

“Making you forget.”

“Oh.” His shoulders sagged. “That explains why no one knows you exist. Do you… _have_ to?”

“It’s part of the rules.”

“What if I promise not to tell anyone?”

Dean pursed his lips. “Humans lie.” That’s one of the biggest things Bobby had warned him about. Trust in humans was hard to come by, but he had a strange feeling when it came to this one.

“You saved my life. I don’t want to forget,” the man said, his face earnest. “Please.”

Dean closed his eyes, pained. It wasn’t like they lived in a world with _completely_  oblivious humans. After all, Bobby had saved his parents’ lives before he was born, and he’d been allowed to remember them. He’d even been granted the rank of protector by the merpeople, and now represented a safe haven for his kind to stay with on land if and when they decided to stretch their human legs. 

Dean opened his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Can I trust you, Cas?”

Castiel surprised Dean by breaking down into sobs. He hunched forward, and Dean only just noticed how fiercely he was trembling–though with the cold or his emotions or both, it was hard to tell.

“You’ve given me my life back,” Castiel said. “I can’t ever hope to repay you. But I would take your secret to the grave.” He let out a watery chuckle. “No one would believe me, anyway. I’m not sure  _I_  even believe me right now.”

Dean bit his lip, hesitating, though he knew he’d already made his decision. He’d always hated tampering with people’s memories, and Castiel was…interesting, for lack of a better word. Maybe Dean could learn more about humans through him, more than just what Bobby was willing to disclose. “Fine,” he said at last. “I’ll let you remember. But you’ve got to promise me one thing.”

Castiel sniffed as he hugged his arms to his chest, shivering in the chilly night air. “Yes?

“You’ve got to find a man named Bobby Singer. He lives near here and he knows about us. Go to him.”

Castiel nodded. “I will. I p-promise.”

“Good.” Dean turned to the sea. “Take care, Cas.”

“Wait.” 

A hand clamped on Dean’s shoulder and he whirled back around. 

“Will I see you again?” Castiel asked.

Dean smiled. Had he just made himself a human friend? His brother would be scandalized. “Talk to Bobby and we’ll see.”

Castiel nodded again.

“See ya,” Dean said as he shuffled back into the water and dove into its depths. His heart pounded in his chest as he swam back to the harbor. His mind burst with possibilities for his art, and he laughed at himself as he realized the source of his inspiration. 

A human muse named Castiel. Who could’ve guessed that this was how his night would turn out?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had survived. Somehow.

Well, he knew _how_ , but it seemed impossible. Even now as he shivered on the beach, his teeth clacking together and his clothes dripping, he couldn’t quite believe how he’d made it out of Michael’s clutches alive. Yet the proof was the life flowing through his veins, the heat struggling for balance over his soaked body, the crusty remains of cement between his toes. 

He’d been saved by a merman. Because mermen were real, apparently. Who knew? He certainly hadn’t, and it still sounded insane in his mind. But he was here, and he had a merman to thank for it.

Castiel hugged himself as he trudged toward the road he’d only noticed when a solitary car drove by and its high beams illuminated the pavement. His movements were sluggish and his mind even more so as he swayed on the brink of collapse. It’d taken nearly all of his energy to climb over the rocks surrounding the beach the merman had dragged him to, and then he’d had to try to locate civilization—or at least a human beach—in the dark. The moon hadn’t shed much light since it dipped behind the clouds, so Castiel had already tripped over driftwood and stones. He was sure his feet were cut up and his knees scraped, but at least the chill numbed the pain.

Once across the expanse of beach, he hobbled onto the road. The pavement was warm beneath his bare feet, and he contemplated lying on it for a moment, but the small part of his brain still functioning told him that if he lay down, he might never get up again, and that would be a waste. The merman had given him a second chance at life, and he couldn’t screw up now, even though he was so, so tired…

Castiel placed one foot after the other until a cottage loomed ahead with lights in the windows. He nearly burst into tears. Hopefully whoever was inside wouldn’t think he was a murderer and slam the door in his face.

The cottage was in rough shape from what Castiel could make out in the darkness, and the floorboards creaked as he stepped onto the sagging porch. He knocked on the door, and nothing happened. Were the occupants asleep? After another round of desperate knocks, Castiel heard footsteps and braced himself as the door burst open. A man stood silhouetted in the dim light of a kitchen, his hands on his hips.

“Who in the hell is knocking on my door so late?” he demanded. He was short, had a beard, and wore a trucker cap.

“I…” Castiel couldn’t speak. His throat locked up.

“Well shit, boy, what happened to you? You run aground, wash ashore? A castaway?”

“A man tried to kill me,” Castiel said at last, trembling. Once the words started, he couldn’t stop. “He poured cement over my feet and threw me in the sea, but I was saved by a…by a…”

The old man’s eyes narrowed. “By a what?”

“It’s crazy, but…” A dizzy spell struck—no doubt a result from his overtaxed emotions and adrenaline. Castiel caught himself at the last minute and rallied his remaining strength. “A merman saved my life. He pulled me to safety…and I don’t even know his name.”

The man huffed—but not disbelievingly. “Let me guess: he got a green tail?”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Bobby Singer?”

He nodded. “The one and only.”

“H-He told me to find you.”

“Dean did, huh?”

“Dean? The merman?”

“Wouldn’t be anyone else dumb enough to come this close to humans.”

“Oh.” Stars burst in Castiel’s vision. He’d stopped shivering, which he realized only belatedly was probably not a good sign. But there was nothing he could do before he pitched forward into Bobby Singer’s arms and passed out.

* * *

Dean swam back to the cave systems that housed his colony. Each female and child had their own nest in the cave, but most spent the majority of time outside, frolicking through the reefs that, as of yet, were untouched by any but their kind. The remnants of a mountain had left steep ledges in the water that were too high for human boats to cross, so up near the surface, small floating balls indicated that the whole area was off-limits. Plus, Bobby had said the reef contained endangered species of fish, so Dean’s people were well-protected.

Even if divers, like human scientists, ventured down below, the caves provided cover until the coast was clear. Sentinels made their rounds on the outskirts to keep an eye out for this very activity, though in Dean’s opinion, they were not that well-trained. He slipped by one of the men—a boy until only recently, when he’d left the colony to join the other males of the hunting party—and snuck around the back toward his family’s nest. As the son of their colony’s matriarch, his mother’s nest was the largest, and contained a number of secret entrances. He used one now, but it turned out his mother, Mary, was up waiting for him.

She crossed her arms over her chest, which was adorned with shell jewelry and coral. Her long blonde curls billowed around her head, and her turquoise tail twitched as she poised on a rock ledge in their nest.

 _Where have you been?_ she demanded telepathically, her lips pursed.

Dean ducked his head. _I was out. Collecting…supplies._

_For your art projects?_

Dean winced. He knew his mother, of all merpeople, didn’t mind the structures he made. In fact, one of them took up the far wall of their nest—Dean’s first creation. He knew she was just worried about how he gathered his materials, but it didn’t hurt any less to hear her sound like the others who teased him about his art.

Mary sighed. _I told you. The harbor’s dangerous._

 _It was the middle of the night, when humans are blind. No one was around. No one saw me._ The lie burned. Cas had sure seen him, alright.

Mary drifted down to him, her eyes creased with concern. _I want to believe you, but you left your satchel, and now you’ve come home empty-handed._

Ah, right. Dean usually did bring a bag to carry his treasures. He’d left in too much of a hurry to care, though. Some of the hunting party had stumbled upon a work in progress and made a point of destroying it before his very eyes, knowing that Dean didn’t like violence and thus wouldn’t fight back. It was one of the many reasons he’d not yet joined the other men away from the colony. Even if it made him look weak, he far preferred staying with the females and children over the aggressive men of the hunting party—even if his younger brother, Sam, had just joined their ranks so he could compete for a mate, and his father, John, led the group.

As for returning home empty-handed, that _was_ rare, and Dean had no excuse. He always managed to find something on his travels, but tonight, he’d dropped everything to save a human. How could he explain that away?

The lie twisted in his mind and finally, he sank down to the cave floor, his gaze lowered.

_I didn’t bring anything back because I had to leave what I found in order to…to…_

_To what?_

_To save a human._

From his periphery, he saw his mother’s tail flick in agitation. _You saved a human? How?_ She landed beside him. _Tell me everything._

So Dean did. His mother’s tail never stopped moving, especially after he’d finished and revealed he hadn't made Cas forget.

 _They intended to drown him,_ she said at last, humming. _You do realize he might’ve been a thief or a criminal, and they were punishing him._

Dean gasped. _Are you saying I shouldn’t have saved him?_ To be honest, the thought that Cas was bad had never crossed his mind. He hadn’t wondered at all as to _why_ Cas had had rocks attached to his feet—just that they were there and they needed to be removed so he could live.

A lead stone sank in Dean’s gut. Had he just endangered his people by making the biggest mistake of his life? Then again, he recalled Cas’s face after he’d been saved. The man had been so earnest in his gratitude, tearful, even. Dean couldn’t believe he’d deserved death, no matter what he’d done.

 _Do you think he’ll listen to you and seek out Bobby?_ Mary asked after a long pause.

 _I brought him to shore near Bobby’s place so…I hope so._ Dean fidgeted, but at least he hadn’t given Cas much choice. Bobby lived alone on a tiny peninsula with his cottage at the center. Cas couldn’t have gone anywhere else.

They lapsed into silence, and Mary shifted away.

_Well, what’s done is done. We’ll just have to be extra vigilant until we know we can trust this ‘Cas’ human._

Dean nodded. His parents’ experience of getting captured and then rescued by humans had given them an important perspective, one that ensured his colony’s survival. Most merpeople were nomadic, but their colony had managed to eke out a living in one place, secure thanks to Mary and John’s failsafe measures.

As Mary exited to most likely send word to the hunting party, Dean closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep, he thought of Cas, and prayed that the human wouldn’t betray them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda crazy for me to be writing another multi-chapter story right now with extra work hours and summer classes, plus my thesis, but I'm going to try to update this one as consistently as I can. I am hoping that this won't be a HUGELY long fic either, but we'll see! At least I can hope to bang out short, periodic updates.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and of course, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Eat.”

Castiel dug into the greasy scrambled eggs Bobby Singer had made for him.

After collapsing in the man’s arms the night before, Bobby had not only dressed him in dry clothes—which was embarrassing enough—but had also apparently stayed up more than half the night to make sure he didn’t succumb to hypothermia. Castiel had been set up on the pull-out couch, which dominated the tiny living room. The rest of the cottage was equally small, and only housed four rooms; aside from the living room, there was a bedroom, kitchen, and a bathroom, plus the wraparound porch.

Now at a small table in the kitchen while Bobby leaned against the counter, Castiel ate the eggs without complaint—it was the least he could do after the man had helped him so much. He hummed in appreciation as he accepted a mug of coffee, enjoying the bitter scent that still wafted on the air beneath the sea brine.

“Thank you for everything,” Castiel said once he’d sucked down his food. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but he supposed it’d been hours since his last meal, well before Michael’s men had captured him. The reminder soured in his gut, but Castiel ignored it, determined to display gratitude for the second man who’d saved his life in as many days.

Bobby sipped at his own coffee before setting it down to cross his arms over his chest. “Yeah, yeah. Didn’t give me much choice.” He sighed and joined Castiel at the table with a grunt. His face was lined. “Give me your story, then. I want to hear all of it.”

Castiel relayed it to him from the beginning. Jimmy’s untimely death at the hands of a drunk driver, the burden of Jimmy and Amelia’s unpaid mortgage, the impending loss of their home, and Castiel’s desperate bid to save them, despite all warnings about Michael’s cruelty.  

“And the merman—Dean—he saved me. I don’t remember much apart from waking up on the beach.” Except for the hazy, panicked thoughts that flitted through his mind as he dropped through the water. His heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Bobby harrumphed. “You’re a good kid. Stupid, but good. Michael di Angelo is not someone you screw with. Even an old man like me knows that.”

Castiel smiled faintly. “Yes. I was stupid. I see that now, obviously.”  

“So now what?”

Castiel blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You can’t go back, you realize. Michael thinks you’re dead, and once he figures out you’re not, he’ll try again until it sticks.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open. “I…I didn’t think…”

“Look, I’m sorry to spring this all on you after you half-drowned,” Bobby reached across the table to clap a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “but this is how it’s gotta be. You gotta be smarter, boy. Think. You got somewhere to go?”

“Amelia and Claire are my only family left. The only family that would help me, that is, but I…how will I see them again?”

Bobby withdrew his hand and shifted back in his chair. “Don’t know if you can. Michael’s got eyes everywhere, or so the rumor goes. He may not know your connection with them but…”

“But he’ll find out if I go back.” Castiel’s shoulders slumped. “Amelia and Claire will think I’m dead. Unless, maybe you can talk to them? Give them a note?” He winced. “I’m sorry. You’ve already done so much for me. I shouldn’t ask more of you.”

Bobby sighed again. “You’re in a tough situation, and Dean saw fit to save you so…I’m here to help, I guess.”

Pinpricks burned in Castiel’s eyes, and he blinked them away. He’d get word to Amelia and Claire somehow. It was a shame they’d done so much to save their home when living in a town under Michael’s rule was clearly dangerous. “Thank you. That means a lot.” He cleared his throat. “So…you and Dean are close?”

“As close as a human can be to one of their kind.” The softening around Bobby’s eyes belied his brusque words.

“How did you two meet?”

“I saved his parents from a bunch of whalers back in the day, and now I’m in their good graces.” His expression hardened. “Which means I gotta know right here, right now, if I can trust you to keep the secret. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know, but only if you promise me you’ll not breathe a word to anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Not even your niece if you see her again and want to show off your mermaid friends. The merpeople get to choose who they contact, and not the other way around. Capiche?”

Castiel swallowed. “I capiche.”

“I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself if I suspect anything, just so you know.”

“I…understand.”

“I don’t think you do. There are a lot of lives at stake here—Dean’s whole family and their colony. Men, women, children. The world _can’t_ know about them. Not ever. You hear me?” He leaned in, his eyes cold. Their gazes met and held for a long moment.

“I hear you,” Castiel said at last. “Loud and clear.”

Bobby settled back, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Good.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Bobby grunted in affirmation.

“Would I…be able to see Dean again? I know you just said the merpeople get to choose who they contact, but I’d like to thank him for saving me and not forcing me to forget and, well…I want talk to him more, if that’s a possibility.”

Bobby stroked his beard, thoughtful. “I guess so. He’s the one that rescued you, so he reached out first. We can try later today, if you want.”

“Oh, thank you. And do you mind if I stay here until then?”

Bobby huffed. “You just said you’ve got nowhere else to go. Just make sure to pull your weight around here and we’ll be just fine.”

“Of course. Anything. What can I help you with?”

“Taking specimens, testing water composition, tagging fish… Oh, and I need to replace some boards on my dock.”

“You’re a marine biologist?”

“Sorta. Do more as a marine _eco_ logist now, but I’ve done my fair share of research on merpeople, too. Shame I can never publish the findings. It’d blow up the science world, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure it would.” Castiel tried a smile, but Bobby didn’t return it. He sensed that it wasn’t out of animosity though—just that his usual demeanor was gruff.

Bobby planted his hands on his knees and shoved to his feet. “Got a lab in the basement. You clean up and meet me down there. Then we’ll see about heading out to talk to Dean.”

* * *

Dean spent the morning sleeping, since he’d been awake all night. Then, after eating his fill of his nest’s store of clams, he ventured out of the caves. The colony swam all around him as children chased each other over and through the reefs, mothers chatted while keeping their eyes peeled, and some of the new members of the hunting party strutted around, trying to impress the women who’d come of age to mate.

Dean rolled his eyes at their posturing. Some of the ‘men’ had only just grown old enough to compete, and were puffing up their wimpy chests as if to make themselves look bigger. Dean spotted his brother in the crowd and paused to watch as Sam, still long and skinny, swam circles around curly, dark-haired Madison in an attempt to impress her. She had a hand over her mouth, no doubt stifling giggles at his ridiculously uncoordinated movements.

_Dean?_

Dean faced Layla, one of the eligible women in the colony. She had light, blonde hair, dark eyes, a sharp nose, and a shimmering magenta tail.

 _Hey_ , Dean returned. Past Layla, he could see her mother, Julie, hovering at the edge of the reef. Julie kept shooting them furtive glances as if she were being inconspicuous, but Dean knew her game. She wasn’t the first mother who’d forced their daughter to approach him in the hopes of mating, especially since he was the son of their leader. He’d already had to turn down Ellie, Cassie, Carmen, Lydia, and Lisa in just this season alone. The last two already had children from previous matings, as his people weren’t typically monogamous, and although Dean loved kids, he didn’t feel any sort of attraction to the mothers themselves. It was nothing against them, just...a lack of desire on his part. None of the women had ever appealed to him in that way, which was yet another reason he’d avoided joining the charade that was the hunting party—especially during mating season.

 _I know this isn’t something you want,_ Layla said, and Dean startled.

_Sorry, what?_

_My mother made me come talk to you, but I know you’re not interested in mating._ Layla’s eyes were kind.

_Oh. Well, thanks for understanding, I guess._

_I can’t say I understand, but I respect your decision._

_Thanks. I appreciate it._

Layla smiled. _Would you mind humoring me for a moment so my mother will get off my back?_

Dean grinned, then leaned in to peck a kiss to Layla’s forehead. _How’s that? She’ll at least think you’re in the running._

 _For now,_ Layla said with a smirk. _I have my eyes on someone else._

_Oh? Dare I ask who?_

_Let’s just say that I’ve been warming up to Victor._

_Really? Well, good luck!_

Layla winked. _And to you, Dean, for whatever it is you’re hoping for in life._

Right. Whatever that was.

She swam back to her mother, and Dean turned toward his art space, located in a clearing beyond the reef.

He’d made it halfway when a small body rammed into him.

 _Adam, you squirt!_ Dean said as his half-brother laughed and darted around him.

_Too slow, old man!_

Dean made a grab for him but only came up with bubbles.

Adam laughed again, his sleek navy tail cutting through the water. _Are you going to go make your stupid ‘art’ again?_

Dean stuck out his tongue, but inside, the barb hurt. There was a time not too long ago when Adam used to accompany him to the clearing and eagerly help out with what Dean was crafting. Kids grew fast, though, and now he sided with the majority that thought Dean’s hobby was stupid.

Mentally, Dean sighed, even as he made more funny faces that had Adam scowling.

 _If you’re gonna be dumb about it, stay here then,_ Dean said. _I’ve got stuff to do._

Part of him wanted Adam to follow as he brushed by, but the kid stayed behind. It was just as well, since Dean wanted to be able to concentrate on the piece he had in mind thanks to inspiration from Cas.

At the clearing, he sifted through his pile of materials and selected a few promising metal bars and wire loops. He attached them with magic, then poked and prodded until they changed shape.

He was so immersed in his work that he nearly missed the sound at first. When he registered the unique, high-pitched ringing Bobby had trained him to listen for, he put down his half-finished creation and swam toward the noise.

After a short distance, he saw the bottom of a small boat bobbing on the waves up above. A black device hung in the water next to the boat, broadcasting the sound for just Dean to hear. Bobby needed him for something. A thrill jolted through him. Just what kind of mission did Bobby have for him now?

He kicked his tail hard and popped his head above the surface, right next to the boat.

Another head was peering down at him, and jolted back at Dean’s sudden appearance.

“Cas?” Dean said aloud. He launched himself out of the water and onto the boat, which rocked precariously as he hauled himself over the side.

“Idjit! You want to capsize us?” Bobby growled from where he sat near the motor.

The boat slowly steadied as Dean regarded Cas, now sprawled on the bottom of the boat.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas returned as he pulled himself up to sit on one of the built-in benches. Dean must’ve sprayed him with water, because a strand of wet hair drooped over his forehead. Still, he looked far better than he had the night before, all rosy-cheeked and content, if a little surprised.

Dean grinned as he stretched out, preening in the sunlight. “Glad to see you’re alright and you found Bobby okay. He even told you my name, huh? Good to know you’re on our side now.”

Past Cas, Bobby shook his head, grumbling under his breath as he tugged the black device onto the boat.

“What’s wrong now, old man?”  Dean asked him.

“Just wondering if you got a death wish. You could’ve been seen!”

“I’m not an idiot,” Dean said. “There isn’t anyone for miles.”

“Because you checked?”

Dean winced. “Uh, yeah, of course I—”

“Damn it, Dean. You’ve gotta be more careful! Just because I’m calling for you don’t make it safe. You know better.”

“Yeah, well I can sense things underwater better than you can, and we’re alone, okay?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. So maybe he’d been a little over-eager to do some work for Bobby and hadn’t really checked for anyone else in the area. He knew now that they were fine, but really, who could blame him for wanting to get away after the afternoon he had had so far?

Dean perked back up when he noticed Cas eyeing him reverently, focused most on his tail. In the sunlight, it sparkled with green iridescence.

“So gorgeous,” Cas said in that low voice of his, and Dean felt his heart flutter. He’d been paid compliments before, but none had ever sounded so genuine and filled with awe.

Dean flexed his arms and tail. “Thanks.”

Cas couldn’t seem to look away, and Dean’s humor faded slightly at the memory of his mother’s words. “Hey Cas, I  need to know something.”

Cas finally glanced up with eyes as blue as the sea. “Yes?”

Dean’s breath caught before he coughed to clear his throat. “Why was someone trying to...to hurt you?”  

Cas cringed. “It’s a long story and I don’t know…” His gaze flickered to Bobby. “How much do you know about humans?”

“I’ve been studying them my whole life.” Which included walking among them every new moon, unlike most of his people. But that was besides the point. He knew enough.

Dean’s answer seemed to raise more questions in Cas’s eyes, but he forged ahead without asking any. “Okay, well, let me know if you need me to explain anything.” He told his tale while Dean listened intently, brightening when it became obvious that Cas was _not_ a bad guy like his mother had warned. Dean’s skin dried and then began to heat, then peel in the hot sun. He reached over the side to splash himself just as Cas finished.

“And then you saved my life. Both of you,” he said, nodding at Bobby, who squinted beneath his hat.

Dean sprinkled more water over his chest and watched the way Cas’s eyes followed the movement of the droplets. He smirked, then shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand money,” he said at last.

“Your people don’t use money?” Cas asked.

“Naw. We trade for things we want. Most merpeople grow up learning special skills, and they use those to barter with.”

“What’s your special skill?”

Dean glanced away. “I, uh, don’t have one, really.”

“Nonsense,” Bobby spoke up. “You make your art.”

“You’re an artist?” Cas asked.

“Kind of. I use metal that I find from humans.”

“So that’s why you were at the harbor,” Cas said. He smiled. “I bet your art is beautiful.”

Dean blushed. “No, it’s...well, most people think it’s an eyesore.”

“That’s ridiculous. Art is an extension of the artist, and deserves to be appreciated.” Cas looked pink in the sun as he stared at Dean, his eyes fierce. “I would love to see your work if I could.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, sitting up. “I could arrange that, actually.”

Cas frowned. “Wait, what? How?”

“We can’t do it today because everyone’s awake, but...tomorrow morning I could show it to you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. With my magic you can breathe underwater. You know how to swim, right?”

“Yes…”

“So I could show you.”

“I’d...like that,” Cas said.

“Great. Well, I should get going. It’s not good for me to be out in the sun too long in this form.”

“This form?” Cas asked.

“As a merman,” Dean said.

“So you can become something...else?”

“I’m human on the nights of the new moon.”

Cas’s eyes bulged. “Really?”

Dean nodded. “Yup. I grow legs and everything.”

Cas looked like he wanted to comment, but Dean interrupted him.

“Anyway, I should really go. I’m glad I could help you out. Thanks for taking care of him, Bobby.”

“You’re welcome,” Bobby said gruffly even as he rolled his eyes.

Dean glanced back right before he dove into the water. He caught Cas’s gaze and winked before leaping over the side into blissful coolness.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Castiel returned to Bobby’s house, he realized that being on the water directly under the sun hadn’t done him any favors. His skin was pink and painful, and it appeared Bobby had suffered some sunburn as well. Neither of them had thought of sunscreen before going out, and Castiel caught Bobby grousing that he and Dean had been Chatty Kathys and had thus taken longer to have a conversation than he estimated.

But how could Castiel not want to talk to Dean for as long as he could? Number one, Dean was a merman, and that was beyond fascinating. Number two, he was an artist, and that meant the world. Castiel worked—or at least _had_ worked—as a cataloguer at the Art Institute in the city, and had always loved investigating the history of pieces. and learning about the context in which they were made. The artists, like Dean, all had interesting stories to tell, and Castiel was never happier than when he had to fill in missing information. He fancied himself a bit like an art detective in that way.

From the small bits he’d gathered from Dean, his art sounded contemporary, especially in its use of cast-off materials. The setting was fairly unique as well, seeing as he somehow created his work underwater. Castiel couldn’t fathom it, but at the same time, a piece of him remembered the weird bubble that had enveloped his head for a few moments. Dean could use magic, so that opened up a whole world of possibilities.

Why wasn’t Castiel freaking out more about all of this?

The thought made him pause in the middle of carrying some samples of seawater down to Bobby’s lab. He shifted his trayload and continued down the stairs, a frown creasing his brows. Was it because he’d had a fondness for unexplained mysteries ever since he was a child? Was it because he secretly had always believed in the supernatural, no matter how he’d been teased by Jimmy?

Or maybe something was broken in Castiel. After all, he’d been admiring Dean earlier—and not just because he was a merman. He’d found Dean attractive; Dean, who wasn’t even _the same species_. Yet he looked like a man (at least half of him did), and he talked like a man and had his own personality and preferences and he created art and...

Castiel carefully set down the tray on Bobby’s workstation and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yes, it was true that he was rarely interested in others in a dating sense, but that didn’t mean he could start something with Dean. That was insane. How would it even work?

The fact was that it wouldn’t. The idea only excited him because it was new, and Castiel was just eager to discover more about merpeople. That’s all it was. Misplaced attraction.

Castiel sighed and returned to Bobby’s kitchen, where the man himself was stirring a pot of chili over the stove. In the short time he’d come to know him, Castiel had gained an immense amount of respect for Bobby. He was a quiet, yet calculatingly intelligent companion. He kept Castiel on his toes even while he cared for him in indirect ways.

Like now, Castiel sat at the table and noticed that Bobby had already set out two bowls. The action hadn’t taken much effort, but Castiel still felt more welcome here in this stranger’s home than he did with most of his family. In fact, Bobby was like the father Castiel never had, since his own father had abandoned his mother and siblings soon after he and Jimmy were born.

Darkness settled over him as it often did when he remembered his brother. Jimmy hadn’t deserved to die. Castiel had been losing faith for a long time, but his twin’s death sealed it. God didn’t exist, because if he did, he would’ve taken Castiel instead, a man who lived alone, worked alone, and slept alone unless his brother’s family nudged him out of his antisocial ways. Jimmy had had everything while Castiel had nothing.  

It wasn’t fair.

“You gonna snap out of your snooze-fest and eat or should I put a pillow on the table?” Bobby asked, and Castiel jolted from this thoughts.

“Oh. Apologies. I was thinking of my brother.”

Bobby grunted but said nothing more. Castiel had told him the story. What more _could_ Bobby say that Castiel hadn’t already heard a million times?

Bobby raised a ladle. “You wanna bring your bowl over here or do I gotta do everything?”

Castiel brought his and Bobby’s bowls over and they sat back down at the table, where Bobby had also laid out cheese and sour cream.

They ate in companionable silence with the only sound the clinking of spoons against the ceramic dishes. Castiel’s thoughts drifted to his family again, and he wondered what Bobby’s story was. Did he have any family? Why did he live out here all alone? How he had saved Dean’s parents and come to be a friend to the merpeople? Castiel couldn’t imagine Bobby sharing much, as terse as his usual exchanges were, but he was still intrigued. Another time, perhaps.

“When do you want me to send a message to that family of yours?” Bobby asked suddenly around a mouthful of chili.

Castiel mentally winced. He’d forgotten all about Amelia and Claire in the day’s excitement. “As soon as possible. I can write them a note tonight? Or is email better?”

“A note’s not traceable, especially if they burn it after.”

Castiel nodded. His first instinct was to scoff at how his life now resembled a spy movie, but the fact remained that he _had_ nearly been killed. He couldn’t afford not to take things seriously now.

Not with Amelia and Claire’s lives on the line if he messed up.

Castiel tucked back into his food, and reflected on just what he could say to his only family left, now that they probably thought him dead or worse.

* * *

Dean snuck out of his nest to meet Cas in the early hours of the morning.

Most of the hunting party had already left to gather food for their midday meal, with only a few guards remaining to keep watch. Dean had long ago memorized their routines, so he snuck by without any problem. He aimed for his art space, since Bobby’s boat had appeared just past it last time. The thought of seeing Cas again made a smile bloom on his face. What would a human think of his art, when Dean’s own people scoffed at it? Perhaps Cas really _would_ like it as he’d claimed, so Dean would finally have someone to talk to about what he should make next, or if what he had should be changed at all. A burst of energy zinged through him, and Dean swam a little faster.

Not fast enough to avoid his brother, however.

 _Sam!_ Dean said as he veered away at the last second. _What are you doing here?_

 _What are_ you _doing here?_ Sam asked, his hands on his hips. _Everyone’s supposed to be in their nests unless they’re on patrol or with the hunting party._

Dean rolled his eyes. _Lighten up, Sammy. I’m just going to do my whole art thing. Had a flash of inspiration and all that._ He tried pushing past his brother, but Sam held firm.

_Dean, it’s not safe for you to go out alone._

_I’m older than you. I can take care of myself._

_But Dean, you—_

_Listen,_ Dean interrupted, scowling, _I know you think you’re all big and mighty now that you’re in the hunting party, but I’m an adult and I can handle being by myself. Just...swim somewhere else!_

 _It’s against the rules,_ Sam said, but his argument was weak and they both knew it. Dean swam past him, but didn’t let himself relax. If he knew his brother, Sam would follow him for a little while, just to be sure. He did care, in his own obnoxious way.

 _Can I see your new pieces?_ Sam asked, because sure enough, he’d tagged along.

Dean paused and frowned back at his brother. _You actually want to see my art now? I thought you were too good for that._

Sam winced. _I know the others are jerks, but I like what you make._

 _You have a real funny way of showing it._ Sam had never outright antagonized him, but he sure hadn’t done anything to prevent any of his other hunting buddies from harassing Dean.

_Come on, Dean. If I say I’m sorry, will you let me go with you?_

_You just want to guard me. You don’t actually care about what I do. Isn’t that right?_

Sam didn’t say any more, but Dean knew he’d been right. He let out a sigh. All his happiness at seeing Cas had faded, and he needed to get excited again.

_Leave me alone, Sammy. Seriously, I just want to be alone. And I promise I’ll be okay, so you can get off my back._

Sam chewed on his lip, undecided, until he finally nodded. _Fine. Just be safe._

 _You know me. I’m_ always _safe._

At Sam’s huff, Dean hurried forward. Just a few moments later, he faintly detected Bobby’s frequency in the water. He increased his pace and surpassed his art spot in order to reach Bobby’s boat, which bobbed on the waves. Dean surfaced beside it and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit world of pre-dawn.

Cas sat in the boat alone, manning the motor with one hand and clutching the sound device in the other. He wore a tight-fitting blue suit that hugged all his curves, leaving little to the imagination. His face also looked a bit pinker than Dean remembered.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said with a grin as he leaned on the side of the boat. 

Cas jerked but then then smiled when his frantic gaze finally landed on Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

“You ready to go?”

Cas inhaled a breath, then nodded. “I think so. Hold on. Let me just pull up the speakers and put down the anchor.”

As Cas got ready, Dean slowly conjured his store of magic. Most merpeople used their innate power to collect food, craft jewelry, or even build their nests, but Dean used his for art and pranks _—_ and for saving Cas’s life, of course. He pictured the bubble in his mind and kept the words on the tip of his tongue just as Cas finished and hovered near the edge.

“Come on in. The water’s great,” Dean said, but Cas looked strangely hesitant. Had he been lying when he said he wanted to view Dean’s art?

“I’m sorry,” Cas said after a moment. “I’m just...nervous, I guess. The last time I was in the water…”

Right. He’d almost drowned. Dean winced. He hadn’t even thought of that. How inconsiderate of him. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to! I just…” Cas ran his hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe,” Dean said. “I promise.”

Cas closed his eyes, bracing himself, and then dropped into the water. Immediately he flailed, his limbs flying in every direction as he started to sink. Dean maneuvered around his panicked movements and grabbed onto Cas’s waist from the back. He held him steady with his head just above the surface as he murmured soothing words, “It’s okay, Cas. I got you.”

Cas breathed hard, his eyes wide and his body tense.

Dean tightened his hold so that he was pressed right up to Cas, his front to Cas’s back. “I’m right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Eventually, Cas calmed and sagged into Dean’s arms. He craned back his neck to meet Dean’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem. You feeling ready to do more, or should I help you back into the boat?”

Cas tugged until he’d extricated himself from Dean’s grip. He treaded water easily, his motions smooth, practiced. “I can’t wait to see your art,” he said. “I used to be an art cataloguer. Er, well, basically someone who investigates art.”

“So you must’ve seen a lot of different pieces,” Dean said, his heart suddenly heavy.

“Yes, but they’re all unique and wonderful in their own ways,” Cas said as he drifted closer to Dean. “And like I said, I’m sure yours will be beautiful.”

Dean’s face flamed and he ducked his head. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“Let’s change that then. I’m ready.”

Dean lifted his head. “Yeah? You sure?”

Cas nodded with a slight grin, which Dean returned.

“Awesome. Let me just get my magic flowing and we can take off.”

“I very much look forward to it.”

With Cas’s smile in his mind, Dean closed his eyes and released his magic as renewed excitement thrummed through him.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Castiel a moment to adjust to the bubble around his head, but when he did, he admired Dean’s skill. It was just like breathing normally. Castiel imagined that Dean’s magic somehow transformed the oxygen in the water and recycled it to keep the air fresh.

As Dean guided him farther below, Castiel was glad for the warmth his wetsuit provided. The deeper they swam, the colder it got, though Dean probably didn’t notice any difference. Underwater, he was truly a sight to behold. Sleek and beautiful, he darted through the current with ease. His tail shimmered and rippled with each smooth motion, and as he paused to reach back for Castiel’s hand, Castiel noticed the webbing between his fingers. Had that always been there, or did it retract when he was out of water?

What a fascinating creature. 

And a fascinating person, of course. Castiel kept catching Dean glancing back at him with a progressively widening grin on his face. Dean’s excitement practically hummed through the water, and Castiel let it propel him onward even as he swam far less gracefully. He had never before felt so ungainly and uncoordinated than down here where the world was darker, yet full of life. 

With the sun rising, Dean’s underwater home slowly revealed itself in swaths of light. Castiel’s mouth opened in awe at the waving coral and colorful fish zipping around either alone or in schools. He had never been scuba diving before—he never had the time, money, or frankly, desire for a vacation—and now he couldn’t remember why. A whole world existed down here beneath the waves, and Castiel’s mouth remained open in awe.

And then they arrived at Dean’s art.

Sunlight filtered down and sparkled through Dean’s creations, abstract in their hulking otherworldliness. Dean had recycled rods and gears and cans and glass into dazzling structures that arched through the water, beautiful even when rusty. Castiel drifted close to the outermost one, where he marveled at the shards of sea glass Dean had magically fused into a metal sheet like tiny, sparkling windows. He swam over to another shaped like a giant whale, though it was comprised of thousands of tiny parts to make the whole. Castiel smoothed his fingers over the bumpy texture, though he couldn’t feel it through the gloves of his wetsuit. He wished he could touch it with his bare hands, but the pressure and chill this far down would probably be less than pleasant.

Castiel lost himself as he inspected each of Dean’s pieces. He sensed Dean hovering behind him and figured he must be anxious for feedback, but Castiel put him off so he could really process what was before him. It was clear that, however the other merpeople felt, Dean was truly a spectacular artist. He had an incredible mind and knack for both the real and surreal, which Castiel could appreciate in his line of work. The thought gave him pause. Maybe Dean would feel better about his own talent if he could view other artwork. Wasn’t there a time when Dean walked as a human? Right, yes, during the new moon. What if Castiel could bring him into a museum, or have him interview a local artist? He’d have to ask.

Finally he faced Dean, who was tinkering with some small pieces of cables behind him. 

“You’re amazing,” Castiel said.

Dean started and glanced up, his mouth open.  _ You mean that? _

Castiel jerked back at the voice in his mind. Whereas he could speak in the magic bubble, he supposed it made sense for merpeople to be telepathic, otherwise seawater would flood their mouths.

He shook himself out of his stupor. “Yes, I mean it. Your work is simply stunning.”

Dean blinked rapidly, his lips now pressed together.  _ Thank you.  _

“Of course. Your style is unique and bold. It’s clear you follow your inspiration whenever it strikes, and see it through to a beautiful finish. The medium is also fascinating. I wish...more humans could see your work. And I had an idea.”

Dean cocked his head. 

“The new moon is coming up, I believe. Would you like me to bring you to a museum, or arrange a meeting with an artist like yourself?” As soon as Castiel spoke the words, he realized a flaw in his plan. He was staying out of sight at Bobby’s, and couldn’t go back to the Art Institute to pull any strings for a tour. And who could he contact without alerting Michael’s men?

_ Really?  _

Castiel was amazed that a mental voice could convey such desperate longing. “Well, I’d have to check and see what I can do. The men who tried to kill me...still want me dead.”

Dean nodded.  _ So you’re basically in hiding right now. _

“Yes. Bobby’s been very helpful.”

Dean grinned at that.  _ I knew he’d help you. He pretends he’s this gruff old man who doesn’t need anyone, but he likes to feel useful, and I know he gets lonely sometimes. _

Castiel returned his smile. “I can see that.” He paused, then added, “And thank you for showing me your work. I’ve really enjoyed being down here.”

_ Do you have to go so soon? _

“Oh. I don’t suppose so.”

_ Good. _ Dean’s grin split his face.  _ Because I can show you how it works. Want to see some magic? _

* * *

Dean was so intent on showing Cas how he created his art, that he didn’t notice when someone else intruded upon the scene.

_ What are you doing?  _ Sam cried out.

Dean and Cas whirled around. Sam floated behind them, hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

Dean winced.  _ Sam…  _ He hesitated and would’ve made introductions, except Cas and Sam were now staring at each other, spellbound.

_ You brought a  _ human _ down here? _ Sam sputtered at last.

_ Sam, Cas, Cas, Sam. Sam is my annoying little brother, _ Dean said to Cas.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Cas said, so genuine that Sam’s expression softened slightly. 

_ Cas is an art appreciator, _ Dean said.  _ I wanted to show him my work. _

_ And how exactly do you two know each other? _

Dean exchanged glances with Cas.

“Dean saved my life.”

_ What? _ Sam’s jaw tightened as he eyed Dean.  _ Okay, you better tell me everything, or I  _ will _ send the hunting party this way. _

Dean scowled but obeyed with an abridged version of his and Cas’s first meeting. How odd that they’d only known each other for a few days. It somehow felt longer than that.

At the end of the story, Sam had loosened up, but was now looking at Dean with a kind of understanding mixed with pity.  _ And now you’re showing Cas your magic? _

During the whole exchange, Cas wandered back over to the nearest of Dean’s pieces. Now he glanced back at them. “I hope you don’t mind. I’ll keep your people’s secret, I promise. I find it all so...amazing. Your brother’s art is especially lovely.”

Sam smirked at that.  _ Ah. I see. _

_ What do you  _ see _? _ Dean demanded with a sneer.  _ Just...go back to your friends and leave us alone. We’re not doing anything. _

_ Uh-huh. _

_ Shut up. _

Cas frowned, not seeming to follow their exchange. Dean was just glad the water hid his blush, and that Sam’s innuendo appeared to go right over his head.

A sudden clanking sound echoed from the direction of the nest.

_ Crap. What time is it? Are people getting up yet? _

_ Probably _ , Sam said.  _ That’s why I came to warn you to sneak back before anyone noticed you were missing. Like Mom. _

Dean cringed, but he still swam over to pat his brother on the shoulder.  _ Thanks. So Cas, we’ve got to go. Sam, can you cover for us? _

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.  _ Fine. But you owe me. _

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face, but he eventually nodded. Not like he had much choice.

_ Come on, Cas.  _

Dean quickly and silently led Cas back to his boat. Once they broke the surface, Cas scrambled onboard and Dean bobbed along the waves. 

“Well, thanks for...everything,” Dean said. 

“I should be the one thanking you.”

They shared a smile.

Dean reached up to latch onto the edge of the boat. “Let’s talk about new moon plans soon. I’d love to go with you to the museum or whatever you figure out. Even if it’s just hanging out at Bobby’s...” Honestly, spending anytime with Cas would be great.

“I’d like that, too,” Cas said. He yawned. “I think I should probably go to bed now.” He indicated the sun now shining above the horizon, and laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Sleep tight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updates! I was away at school. Hopefully I can write more regularly now! I want to finish this story soon. Thank you for your comments and kudos! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel sighed in both relief and frustration.

Thanks to Bobby’s mysterious delivery efforts, Amelia and Claire knew he was alive from the note he’d written. That was a good thing, until he received their response. He crinkled their own handwritten note to his chest as he leaned back on the couch. They demanded to see him, which he couldn’t allow for obvious reasons. He opened the note back up again to read Amelia’s familiar scrawl. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so blunt in revealing his situation with Michael, but what was he supposed to do? Not warn them, and have them get caught unawares? He ran his fingers over the page, where Amelia’s writing had dug deep grooves into the paper. She was pissed. Beyond pissed, even though her words were prim and proper. She basically implied that he couldn’t say no to their request to see him, but he’d made a promise. 

Castiel sighed again. At least they were safe, and most importantly, they didn’t have to worry about him anymore. After Jimmy’s passing, the last thing Castiel wanted to do was hurt them by suddenly vanishing from their lives. But now what?

A week had passed since Castiel swam underwater to view Dean’s art. Back on land, where he toiled under the sunshine, Castiel could hardly believe it’d actually happened. It still seemed impossible, like a dream, yet he remembered every moment in vivid detail. Dean’s work, as he expected, was incredible, not to mention Dean himself. Castiel’s heart fluttered as his gaze flickered over to a lunar calendar on the wall of Bobby’s living room. The new moon began tonight, and would last approximately three and a half days. 

That meant Dean would be  _ on land _ for three and a half days. 

What would he look like as a human? Er,  _ more _ of a human?

“Oi, idjit, you just gonna sit there and smile to yourself all day?” Bobby interrupted as he stomped into the room. “My dock ain’t gonna fix itself.”

Castiel folded up Amelia’s note and placed it on the coffee table, which doubled as his nightstand since the couch was his bed. Despite its age, the lumpy cushions were still fairly comfortable so Castiel couldn’t complain. He did wonder, however, where Dean would stay.

“Where will Dean sleep tonight?”

“He’ll be out on the beach,” Bobby said, his hands on his hips. “Or the porch. Likes to sleep outside, in the open. Don’t ask me why.”

But Castiel could imagine why. In a large ocean full of dangers, swimming in open water was not always a wise idea. Open land was a different and much safer bet.

“What will he wear?” he blurted before his mind could catch up to his mouth. He cringed at Bobby’s raised eyebrow.  

“He’ll wear clothes. I leave a bunch for him on the dock.”

Castiel nodded, hoping Bobby didn’t notice the flush rising up his neck. 

“Is Dean the only one we should be expecting tonight?”

“Yep. Used to be a time when his brother came up with him, but Dean’s the only one who changes now. Says he feels comfortable out of water, which is the first time I’ve heard a merperson say something like that.”

“Interesting.”

“Sure.” Bobby harrumphed. “Alright, well, you gonna get to work or not? You ain’t no freeloader, right?”

“Of course not. Let me just put on some sunscreen.”

“Good. I’m going to the basement. I’ve got some samples to test.”

* * *

Dean knew the other merpeople found him strange for making art out of human garbage, but that was nothing compared to the looks he got around new moon, when he couldn’t stop himself from smiling in anticipation of his upcoming surface adventure. 

He’d never understood why the others were so complacent in their boring underwater lives when there was  _ so much _ to discover up on land. How could they not take the opportunity to explore something new, something so vast and different? These feelings had been with him since he was a child, and Dean wondered if his mother ever hoped he’d grow out of them. She liked Bobby well enough, but even she said she preferred to stay away from humans if she could avoid it.

Sam had shared his excitement once upon a time, but of course, now that he was with the hunting party and trying to woo a mate, going to the surface was out of the question. Dean would be going alone. 

But he certainly wouldn’t be alone after he got there.

He sighed dreamily as he floated over the clam bed. Would Cas be waiting for him on the dock when he stretched his newly grown legs? Would he be pleased at Dean’s human appearance from the waist down? The thought had Dean grinning wickedly. He knew humans were modest creatures. Would he shock Cas with his nudity, maybe even...arouse him?

Dean forced himself back to the present, scared of where those musings were taking him. He definitely liked Cas, but it was wrong to think about their relationship in that way. Cas was a friend, nothing more. 

A friend who constantly stared and smiled at him, who complimented his art, who never criticized or judged him for who he was, who thought he was amazing and gorgeous and…

_ That’s quite a face you’re making _ , Mary said as she swam in front of him, a kelp basket dangling from her hands. 

Dean jumped.  _ What? Sorry. Was just thinking _ .

_ I could tell. You looked like you were in pain. _ She grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes.  _ Gee, thanks, Mom. _

Mary swatted him affectionately before she grew serious.  _ It’s the new moon tonight. Are you planning on going up? _

_ Yeah. As soon as the magic activates, I’m heading to Bobby’s. _

Mary nodded, her gaze faraway.  _ I expected as much. You really love the surface, don’t you? _

_ I don’t see how anyone can’t. It’s full of incredible things. Humans are geniuses. I mean, you’ve never even seen a movie, and they’re just  _ one  _ of the awesome things that exist up there. _

_ Mmm _ . Mary zoned out for a moment, which Dean proved by waving a hand in front of her face. She didn’t even blink.

_ Mom? You okay? _

She startled out of it with a smile.  _ Sorry. Now  _ I _ was just thinking.  _

_ About what? _

_ About you. _ She bit her lip and hesitated before adding,  _ You know, there’s a way to make the change permanent, if you so wish. _ Her voice was quiet, almost resigned. 

Dean’s mouth fell open.  _ Are you saying...I could be human forever? _

_ Yes, if that’s what you wanted. _

_ I’d have legs...forever? _

She nodded.  _ There’s a sea witch named Missouri who can perform the ritual. One of my childhood friends made that choice, and I know she was happier for it. _

_ Did you ever see her again, after she changed? _

_ No, but she never really felt like she belonged down here. _ Mary pointedly met Dean’s gaze. 

He looked away, his mind churning.  _ But what would you do? _

_ Oh honey, I would simply live out my life down here. Keep an eye on your father, make sure he doesn’t kill himself during a hunt. Keep your brother from hurting himself trying to impress all the girls. Worry about my son the brilliant artist, and wish him well no matter where he is. And no matter  _ who _ he is with. _

Dean swallowed, mentally cursing his brother.  _ Sam told you. _

_ About meeting Cas? Yes.  _ She paused.  _ He seems very interested in you. _

_ He just likes my art, okay? _

_ Hmm. _

_ Mom, _ Dean groaned. 

_ I’m just glad that he seems trustworthy. I’ve spoken with Bobby as well, and he approves of Cas. _

_ What? Are you checking up on me? _

_ Of course I am. I’m your mother, and I was concerned where you kept flitting off to in all hours of the night. I had to make sure you were safe. _

_ I am. Believe me. _

Mary smiled, her expression sad.  _ You know I just want you to be happy, right? And I’m here for you, no matter what you choose. _

Dean ducked his head as a lump wedged in his throat.  _ Would you miss me? _

Mary dropped her basket and wrapped Dean in a tight hug.  _ Every single day. _

Dean squeezed back.  _ Thanks, Mom. I don’t know what I’ll do but… I promise I’ll still visit. _

_ You better! Now go get ready to be human for a few days.  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life and school deadlines got in the way, not to mention GISHWHES this past week! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience <3

Castiel’s legs dangled over the edge of the dock as he leaned back and took in the darkening sky. Twilight descended, and stars began to twinkle. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. Was it creepy to be waiting for Dean like this? Then again, how much would he really see? He only had a small flashlight, and there would be no moon. 

As time passed, the lulling pulse of the ocean made him sleepy. Castiel curled up around the pile of clothes and towels Bobby had set out for Dean, and closed his eyes for just a moment.

He awoke with a snort when loud splashes caught his attention. He peeped open his eyes and gasped. A round shadow appeared above the water and drifted toward him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he sat up. He clicked on the flashlight and directed it toward the dark object.

Dean flinched and squinted in the brightness. “Cas, that you?”

Castiel lowered the flashlight, but kept it on. The beam cut over the water to Dean’s right. “Yes. I hope you don’t mind that I waited up for you.”

Dean arrived at the dock, panting. “Man, it’s always awkward swimming with legs.”

Castiel leaned over to view the dark water, though he couldn't see anything. “You’ve already transformed?” He couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice. He’d hoped to witness more of Dean’s magic.

Dean grabbed onto the dock. “Yeah, sorry.” He grunted as he heaved himself up. “Mind helping here?”

Castiel scrambled to pull him up. 

Dean flopped face-down onto the wood in a cascade of water. He was very much naked, and Castiel quickly thrust the clothes and towels at him. “Um. There you go.” He turned away, trying to ignore the image of Dean’s bare human ass glistening in the flashlight’s glow.

“Thanks.” 

After a moment, Castiel risked a glance and saw that Dean had his pants on and was buttoning his shirt. 

“Humans are so weird with all their clothes,” Dean said. He finished dressing and advanced toward Castiel, though his legs wobbled. At the last second he stumbled, and Castiel just barely caught him.

“Probably shouldn’t have tried to walk just yet,” Dean said, his expression sheepish as Castiel set him right. 

“Does it take a long time to adjust to your legs?”

“Depends. It’s actually going a lot faster tonight than it usually does.”

“It must be so strange to get used to new body parts.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, but I’ve been doing this a while.”

“So you’ve come to the surface every single new moon?”

“Most of them. I mean, have you seen the view up here?” He craned his neck and indicated the night sky. 

Castiel followed his gaze. “But I imagine the ocean is beautiful, too.”

“Well, yeah.” Dean faced him with a grin, then hugged himself. He seemed to be shivering. 

“Are you cold? Here, we should go inside.” Before he could think, Castiel’s grasped Dean’s hand.

“Hold on. I just want to stay out here for a few minutes. Do you mind?” 

Dean’s teeth chattered, so Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Not at all. Shall we sit?”

So they did, with their legs over the side of the dock. Their hands remained clasped, and neither moved to separate them as they star-gazed.

* * *

“What about this one?”

Dean leaned in as Cas tilted the laptop screen to him. It was the day after his transformation, and Cas was looking up nearby art museums. Dean didn’t quite understand how it worked, but he thought the technology was neat.

“I don’t know, man. You’re the expert when it comes to art,” Dean said.

Cas’s brows scrunched together. “Well, it does have a few original Rembrandt’s…” 

“You do realize I have no idea what the means, right?” 

But Cas continued to mumble to himself. It was cute how much he wanted their museum visit to go well. Dean grinned at the adorable image. Cas was biting his lip now, almost as if he was nervous.

“We don’t have to go to a museum if it’s going to stress you out,” Dean said. Although, truth be told, he would like to get out of Bobby’s cottage. He’d been here more times than he could count, so even if they didn’t see any art, at least they could go somewhere new and exciting.

“No, no, I want to go. I’m just trying to figure out how far we want to travel. I don't have a car or anything.”

Dean paced the length of the kitchen, stretching his legs as Cas continued his research. After star-gazing last night, he and Cas had retrieved blankets and set up beds on the beach. Dean hadn’t wanted to, but he fell asleep fast, which wasn’t unusual since the change took a lot out of him. The advantage of sleeping early though was that his body had readjusted his equilibrium, so when he woke up, it was as if he’d always had legs. 

Next to the counter, Dean paused to wriggle his toes. The muscles and bones were so tiny down there, compared to his tail. 

A man cleared his throat, and Dean faced Bobby in the doorway to the basement.

“I thought you two were going somewhere,” he said, his arms folded over his chest.

Before Cas could speak, Dean cut in, “We would, but we need to borrow your car. Think I can drive for real this time?” He waggled his eyebrows. “You still have my fake license, right?”

Cas’s eyes bulged at Bobby. “You let a merman  _ drive _ ?”

Bobby shot Dean a glare. “This idjit was pestering me with no end in sight. What was I supposed to do? I just let him test-drive one of my junkers out back. I ain’t so stupid to let him drive on a main road. Chrissakes, give me more credit than that.”

Cas ducked his head. “Apologies. I just didn’t think…”

“I’ve got legs,” Dean interrupted. “So why shouldn’t I use them like regular humans do? So I wanted to drive. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Bobby grunted and jerked a thumb at Dean, his gaze still on Cas. “When he was younger, that boy used to watch so much TV about cars I thought his brain had gotten stuck. I didn’t even know half the programs existed, but he managed to find ‘em.”

“What?” Dean asked, when Cas glanced at him with a raised brow. “I just think cars are a fascinating human invention. I can’t help that they’re so cool and that I’ve always wanted to drive them.”

“And you have a fake license?” Cas asked, eyeing Bobby now.

The old man heaved a sigh. “Unfortunately. Knew that one would bite me in the ass.”

Dean laughed. Bobby was truly the ‘cool uncle.’

“Since I’d rather survive our trip, I’m going to have to insist on driving,” Cas said at last as he closed the laptop with a snap.

Dean pouted. “Aw, come on. I only get a few days on land, you know.”

“Exactly. Which is why living through it would work out much better.” Cas handed the laptop to Bobby. “Um. Would it be possible for me to borrow one of your cars?”

Bobby rolled his eyes as he accepted the computer. “About time you got outta this dump. Also, you’re welcome.” He shifted the laptop in his arms so he could tug something out of his side pocket. Dean leaned in to see a shiny new card with Cas’s picture on it.

“What’s this?” Cas asked. He inspected it. “A new driver’s license? And my name is Emmanuel Allen now?”

“Well, yeah. You can’t be dumb about this Michael business, now, can you? I got this made the last time I was in town. Figured you’d have used it and would be long gone by now.”

Cas’s mouth fell open, then he snapped it shut. “Do you want me to leave?”

Bobby cleared his throat. His voice was gruff. “You do whatever you want, kid. Don’t matter to me.” He wouldn’t meet anyone’s gaze, and Dean almost laughed at his forced nonchalance. Seemed like Bobby and Cas got along even better than he’d hoped.

Bobby abruptly pivoted on his heel and stomped out of the room. Once outside of sight, he yelled back, “There are car keys and a wallet for ya on the coffee table. I put some cash in there for your little field trip. Safer than paying with a card. Now I’m going to catch up the work you hooligans are distracting me from.” With that, he disappeared outside.

Cas appeared frozen as he stared after Bobby. 

Dean slung an arm around his shoulders. “Good to see Bobby likes you.”

“I… But why?”

“My guess? You’re awesome, and he’s lonely. Used to just be me visiting him once a month. Now he’s got someone to boss around all the time. Probably a power trip for him.”

That got Cas to crack a smile, but it dropped when he assumed a determined expression. “Alright. The museum opens in an hour, and we’ve got to drive for a little while. We should pack a lunch, too, unless you want to eat out? You probably do, seeing as you’re so rarely on land…”

Dean let him babble on as they got ready to go. And as he helped assemble sandwiches and grab snacks for the road, he couldn't deny the excitement bubbling up inside him. He would not only get to visit an art museum, but he would also get to spend the whole day with Cas. A dream come true, really.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel wasn’t normally a huge fan of driving, but that was mostly because the only commuting he did was to work, alone. Having Dean in the car made for a whole new experience. For one, Dean’s eyes were wide like a child’s as he soaked in the passing landscape. Surely he must’ve seen these sights with Bobby, but as he had to go a month in between viewings, he was probably looking to see if anything changed, which often happened up here on land. 

Dean also stuck his arm out the window and made it ride the rushing air currents as they drove along. The motion reminded Castiel of swimming, like a dolphin diving low then shooting back up to the surface. 

Warm wind whipped through the cabin of Bobby’s junker, and with the sun shining down and sparkling off the waves in the distance, contentment swelled in Castiel the likes of which he’d never felt before. He relaxed in the driver’s seat, his gaze on the road and a gentle smile on his lips. Today was a good day.

“Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?” 

Castiel swallowed, unsure if he should be nervous by the serious tone to Dean’s voice. “Of course.”

“Um. Have you thought about what you’re doing after this?”

Castiel frowned at the steering wheel. “Well, I imagine I’ll see if Bobby needs help with anything. Or if you’re looking to do something else we can plan for that—”

“No, not  _ tonight _ ,” Dean interrupted. “Like, a month from now. A year. Where are you going to be, and what’re you going to be doing?”

Castiel froze. “You’re asking about the future?”

“Yeah. I mean, you weren’t planning on staying at Bobby’s forever, were you? You’ll be going somewhere else. Meeting other family members, getting a job and all that since you humans need money. Right?” His voice grew quiet by the end.

Castiel opened his mouth, but realized he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought about it, to be honest. He’d been living in the present because that in itself was overwhelming enough. 

But what  _ was _ he going to do? He couldn’t return to his old job, and he couldn’t associate with anyone in town for fear of Michael finding him or hurting those he loved. He gritted his teeth. Michael still hung over his head, and there was no predetermined time limit on the threat he posed. Castiel would likely be haunted by him for the rest of his life.

Now, Castiel stood at a new beginning. Or, rather, Emmanuel Allen did. He had the chance to reinvent himself, become someone new, explore options he’d only dreamed about. So what did he want to do?

At the next stoplight, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to envision his future. Amelia and Claire were there, but in a new place, a house on the water. Dean was there, too, smiling and waving from the dock. Did he have fins, or legs? Castiel couldn’t tell. Then Bobby pulled in with his truck, hefting a pot of chili he’d brought to share.

A car’s horn had Castiel’s eyes flying open, and he stepped on the accelerator. His heart pounded. That wasn’t the future he’d used to imagine, and though he hadn’t pictured his workplace, he knew it was no longer a museum or cramped office space. Art had always been a huge part of his life, but helping Bobby had shown him that he enjoyed manual labor, too, as well as using his brain for numbers and figures. Who knew that science would ever appeal to him?

Of course, the source for his newfound passion was sitting beside him, silent and beautiful in the sun. 

“I like working for Bobby,” Castiel said at last. “But maybe in the future, I’ll conduct my own experiments, and get my own waterfront property. You know, so we could…” The words ‘stay in touch’ died on his lips as he blushed.

Dean’s smile was tentative. “Are you saying you’d want me to stick around?”

Castiel kept his face forward. “Yes. I would like that very much.”

“And what if I were human all the time?”

Castiel flicked a glance at Dean, who was pointedly looking out the window. “What do you mean?”

Dean didn’t answer for a long time. Finally, he shrugged. “Never mind. Not important. What about Amelia and Claire? Where are they in your future?”

“I’d hope I would’ve been able to convince them to move with me, so we wouldn’t have to worry about Michael breathing down our necks.”

“Yeah. But at least you’re safe now, right? It’s been a few weeks.”

Castiel sighed. “I feel safe, but you never know.”

“You’re a new man now, right, Emmanuel?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Out of all the names he could’ve chosen. Honestly. Emmanuel?”

“I like it. Sounds smart and important.”

“Well thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Manny.” He smirked at Castiel’s pout. “So tell me what to expect at this museum place. I know you’d said there’d be some contemporary art, but like what?”

Castiel recognized the subject change and easily went along with it, though the back of his mind niggled with Dean’s question.

How could Dean be human all the time?

* * *

Dean plopped onto a bench in one of the galleries and let his eyes zone out at a beautiful painting of a countryside with rolling green hills. Cas had pointed out the brush strokes earlier, and Dean marveled at the ability of paint to capture the colors of the world, both light and dark. 

Cas was still admiring the paintings, in fact, as he moved slowly between the canvases hanging from the walls. Earlier, he’d said they could skip this gallery, since Dean had already seen the contemporary section and hall of statues. But then Dean had caught the way Cas’s eyes lit up when he read the gallery’s description, and Dean told him they couldn’t possibly leave without letting Cas see what he wanted to. Dean’s chest still warmed when he remembered the fond smile Cas shot him at those words. 

Of course, after a full day of wandering the museum, his legs were feeling warm, too, sore from over-exertion. His new muscles throbbed, and his stomach churned from the human food he’d gorged on at lunch in the cafeteria. Cas called it a ‘buffet,’ and wow, Dean should’ve attempted to control himself. He imagined his stomach bulging, and if Sam were here, he knew he’d be laughing at Dean’s pain, the little shit.

A pang zinged through him. If Dean became fully human, he wouldn’t get to spend much time with Sam at all. Then again, since joining the hunting party, he hadn’t seen much of Sam anyways. Would it really be that different if Dean lived on land, and Sam in the sea?

Dean glanced over at where Cas was standing in front of a portrait of a man, staring at it with a cocked head. He looked like a statue the way he was immobile, just soaking in the image, but Dean knew his eyes were likely darting all around, cataloguing every detail. Art was definitely his thing, and Dean’s lips twitched into an affectionate smile. He’d love to join him in viewing the works up close, but he didn’t think his legs could manage even the short trek across the room. 

After several more minutes, Cas seemed to blink out of his stupor. He glanced around and then noticed Dean lounging on the bench. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Cas asked as he hurried over.

“Just tired,” Dean said. “My legs kinda hurt.”

Cas’s face grew concerned. “I’m so sorry I pushed you. I should’ve realized… And here I am, taking my sweet time.”

“Cas, it’s fine,” Dean said, cutting off any further comments. “I know you love places like this. I didn’t want to drag you away.”

“But I can always come back.”

“You paid to get in here.  _ And _ you paid for lunch.”

“With Bobby’s money.”

Dean snickered. “Right. That’s true.”

Cas smiled. “Do you need me to help you up? We can head out now, if you want. I’m thinking...maybe we stop for ice cream on the way back?”

“Hell yes,” Dean said, already salivating. Ice cream was one of the things Bobby let him try when he first ventured on land during new moon, and since then, he made it a point to eat it whenever possible. His favorite flavor? Salty caramel.

Cas slung a warm arm around his shoulders, and together, they left the museum. From the looks cast their way, Dean realized their embrace wasn’t exactly typical, but he needed Cas’s support to walk...and he liked having him so close.

Once inside their parked car, Cas smiled and let out a long, satisfied breath. “That was a wonderful museum. We’ll have to go back someday.”

“Don’t know if I can handle it with you,” Dean said, mostly joking.

Still, Cas cringed. “I’m sorry. I get so wrapped up with art that I forget where I am. Or how much time has passed.” 

Dean snorted. “I could see that. But I was the same way in the contemporary section. I mean, those sculptures were amazing.” Like Dean, other artists took inspiration and crafted their pieces from recycled materials. Many were shaped like famous landmarks, while others were abstract. Dean had immediately felt drawn not only to the sculptures, but to their creators. It was a kind of kinship he’d never experienced before beneath the waves. Maybe he  _ did  _ belong up here with the humans.

As Cas drove out of the parking garage, Dean’s thoughts swung back and forth. To turn fully human, or remain mostly a merman. He couldn’t make this choice lightly. 

When they arrived at the roadside ice cream stand, Dean had recovered enough to wait in line for his ice cream. He got his typical salty caramel, while Cas ordered Rocky Road. They sat at picnic tables to eat their treats, and Dean laughed at Cas’s failed attempt to lick the ice cream melting down the side of his cone. It ended up on his hand, and he scrunched up his nose.

“Now I’m sticky,” he said, and despite his words and expression, Dean reached for his hand and squeezed. 

“Yeah, but today was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Cas’s expression softened. His cheeks turned rosy as he glanced at their linked hands. “You know, today was the best day I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me, too.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Dean said.

Cas hesitated. “Sometimes I’m grateful I was stupid enough to take money from Michael. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you.”

Dean ducked his head, his own face flaming. “I...well, I mean. I feel the same way. About meeting you.” He sucked in enough courage to lift his head, and then he and Cas gazed at each other, smiling.

They finished their ice cream and returned to Bobby’s junker, their hands still together, swinging at their sides. They didn’t release each other until they clambered in the car, and then Dean reached for Cas again.

“Hold on,” he said, as Cas raised the keys toward the ignition. “I just wanna. Um.”

Cas faced him with a curious frown. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just. Can we. Kiss?”

Cas blinked. “You want to kiss me?” His lips twitched into a shy smile.

Dean, emboldened by the response, grinned. “I can’t imagine a better way to end today. Is that a yes?”

Cas bit his lip, but nodded. “I want to warn you, it’s been a while since I—”

Dean cut him off by pressing their mouths together. Cas’s lips were squishy and a tad cold from his ice cream. Dean tasted sweetness as he ran his tongue along the seam, then licked his way inside Cas’s mouth. He brought up a hand to card through Cas’s hair, and Cas sighed into the touch.

They parted when they needed air, and as they pulled back, they eyed each other and giggled. Dean’s insides fluttered as if a minnow swam through his gut. 

They kissed a few more times before Cas said they should head back before it got too dark, so Dean let him drive them home. 

Dean caught himself.  _ Home _ . Bobby’s house, plus Bobby. And Cas. They were home to him, he realized. 

Maybe his decision wouldn’t be so hard to make after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell it's summer where I am right now? 
> 
> Writing this really made me want ice cream! I laughed when I realized what Dean's favorite flavor had to be: salty and sweet - the best of both worlds! :P


	9. Chapter 9

A week after new moon, Castiel found himself alone at Bobby’s. Bobby had headed into town to drop off his results and pick up supplies, leaving Castiel to oversee his ongoing experiments. It was an easy job, as it only required him to mark the progress on the chart once per hour. Castiel was free to do whatever he wanted aside from that, so he took the time to spruce up the house. He took out the garbage, cleaned the dishes in the sink, scrubbed the kitchen floors, and even bleached the toilet. It was the least he could do considering all Bobby had done for him.

And since his and Dean’s conversation, Castiel had started thinking seriously about his future. Would he stay with Bobby for a time, while he worked toward getting his own place? After cleaning, he took his thoughts online, where he perused the qualifications necessary to become a marine ecologist like Bobby. Then, for his own amusement, he looked up art museum openings to see if anyone was hiring a cataloguer. His heart sank when he came across the opening for his old job. Looks like they had finally realized he wasn’t coming back. The reality of the situation hit him all of a sudden, and he rested his head on the table. How was this his life now? All he’d wanted to do was help out Jimmy’s family, and now he regularly conversed with a merman and pretended he was a scientist. Honestly, if Jimmy could see him now, he would think Castiel had been possessed or kidnapped by aliens. 

Castiel moaned. Did he have any right to consider a different life? Why did he get to start over, when so many others continued to suffer? He had been extremely lucky—some would even say blessed—to find people like Dean and Bobby who had saved him, literally and figuratively. The thing is, he hadn’t hated his life before, so why was it fair that he got the chance to start afresh, especially when he’d been so neglectful of the family that had once been his entire pillar of support?

The sound of a car door slamming made him sit up and wipe a hand down his face. He regained his composure and headed to the door in case Bobby needed help carrying anything. As he stepped onto his porch, though, he froze in place. 

Bobby had indeed returned, but with another car pulling up behind his. Amelia and Claire burst out of their gray sedan at nearly the same time, each with different expressions. 

Claire’s young face grinned. “Uncle Cas!” She raced forward and tackled him in a hug, which was impossibly strong for a 10-year-old. “I missed you.”

“Claire-bear,” he said, and was horrified that tears welled in his eyes. He bent to embrace her properly. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her.

“Castiel,” Amelia said, once Claire had pulled away. Her face was steely, but her voice wavered.

“Amelia,” he said, reaching for her, but she slapped his hand away.

“Is this really how you treat your family? Do you know how worried we were?”

Castiel cringed, but her harsh words were merited. “I’m sorry, but it wasn’t safe—”

“Well it is now,” Bobby interrupted. He thrust a newspaper at Castiel, who took it and scanned the headlines where the pages had been folded back.

“Obituaries? But I don’t…” He trailed off at the sight of Michael’s face and a pleasant blurb describing a long, illustrious life that was ‘tragically cut short by a freak accident.’ Castiel lowered the paper, his heart hammering. “He’s dead? And he’s not faking it?”

“Nope,” Bobby said. “I talked to the police chief. It’s legit. Trust me—they checked.”

Castiel sat heavily on the porch steps. “So he’s gone?”

“Yes,” Amelia said as she knelt down beside him. “Which means you can come home.”

Castiel blinked at her. “How did you even find me?”

Bobby coughed. “Thought you’d want to see your family again after the news.”

Castiel had never wanted to hug someone so much in his life, but he knew Bobby well enough that that wouldn’t fly. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Amelia’s expression softened. “Now this nightmare’s over.” She inhaled a breath, her eyes watery as she pulled Castiel into her own hug. “First Jimmy, then you. I’m tired of losing people.”

A lump wedged in Castiel’s throat. He’d been so selfish, gallivanting with Dean and imagining a new life. Still, even though he didn’t deserve to start over, he couldn’t deny the appeal. Some of him wanted it, especially with Amelia’s words reverberating through his mind. The thought of going ‘home’ felt off. He already  _ was _ home.

Meanwhile, Claire had wandered off to inspect the house, and now cut in, “This place is really nice. I wish I’d brought a bathing suit. Oh hey, someone’s swimming over to your dock. Hi!” She waved.

Castiel froze and felt his eyes bugging out as he turned to Bobby, who smacked his forehead. 

“Damn it, Dean,” Bobby said under his breath.

A tentative Dean waved back to Claire. Only his top half showed, so at least he resembled a human.

Claire glanced back at the adults. “Who’s that? Does he have a boat out there?”

Amelia stood up and shielded her eyes with her hand. “I don’t...see one.”

Bobby muttered words before speaking, “Don’t worry about him. He just likes to swim. Probably came from the public beach.”

“What public beach? I didn’t know there was one around here.”

“Um,” Bobby started, and Castiel cut in, “Are you hungry? I can get lunch started.”

Amelia sighed but nodded. “Yes, that’s a good idea. We need to talk.”

Castiel ushered Amelia and Claire toward the house, but Claire paused.

“What about your friend out there?”

“I’ll go ask him if he wants to join us,” Castiel said quickly. He made sure they were inside before racing over to Dean, who was floating at the end of the dock. 

“Hey, Cas,” he said. “Sorry to bother you when you’ve got visitors, but I wanted to ask you something.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You realize they saw you? They could’ve found out what you were.” He shook his head. “You’re lucky it was just Claire and Amelia.”

Dean perked up. “Wait, your family’s here? I thought you said you couldn’t see them because of Michael.”

Castiel swallowed. “He’s dead. We’re safe now.”

“What?” Dean gripped the dock. “Michael’s dead?”

“Yeah,” Castiel breathed.

“So what does that mean? Are you...going back to your old life?”

“I don’t know.” He bit his lip. 

“Fine,” Dean said, his tone cold. “I guess I’ll let you go then.” He released the dock and drifted back. “Just. Call me before you say goodbye, okay?”

“Dean,” Castiel said, plaintive, but Dean wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Nothing is decided yet. We’ll talk later, alright?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Before Castiel could say anything else, he ducked beneath the surface and disappeared.

Castiel sighed. 

What should he do?

* * *

Dean swam as fast as he could away from Cas, cursing himself. He knew it was stupid to be mad, because no one could’ve predicted Michael’s death, but it still stung that after all of his agonizing, the second he made a decision and wanted to talk it over,  _ this _ had to happen.

And to think, Dean had almost thrown away everything he knew and cared about just to become a human, permanently. And now, without Cas, was it really worth it? Sure, Bobby was great, but imagining a life with Cas, visiting and appreciating art, talking with their legs dangling over the dock’s edge, watching the sunset...that’s what he wanted. 

He’d told his mother as such, and she’d urged him to get Cas’s opinion before visiting Missouri. So now what?

Dean swam blindly, and after a while, he realized where he was aimed: his art spot. It would be good to clear his head for a while and focus on his creations. He needed a break from all this thinking.

But as he floated down to the clearing, his heart lurched. 

_ No, no, no _ , a voice repeated, and it took him a moment to realize it was his own.

His artwork lay in ruins. Something—or more accurately, some _ one _ —had ripped apart his sculptures and littered the ground with the tattered pieces. They’d punched holes in entire sections, and twisted others out of shape so much that they listed sideways, barely upright. Nearly recognizable debris was strewn across the ground, some partially buried in the sand as if the attackers had thought it too ugly to exist on the surface.

In a daze, Dean sank down onto the ocean floor. All those hours of energy, those days, and weeks, months, even  _ years _ ...gone, in an instant. And while he wished so badly he could blame it on natural causes, like sharks or other predators, he knew who had done this. Heat coursed through him as a scream tore from his throat and pulsed through the water. His eyes burned, but all he could feel was a swell of rage as it crested inside him. He swam toward his work and grabbed anything in reach so he could destroy the rest of it. Blood oozed in the water, but Dean didn’t even register that he’d cut his hands on a piece of jagged metal. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, not anymore.

_ What’s going _ — _ Dean! _

Behind him, Sam appeared with Adam in tow, both wide-eyed and panting. Sam brandished a spear as if expecting an enemy. 

What he got instead was Dean’s shout cutting off as he sagged, his energy gone as fast as it had arrived. 

_ Was that  _ you _ screaming? _ Adam asked, his posture hunched in fear.

Dean hung his head as he curled his bloody palm into a fist.

_ What happened? _ Sam asked.

_ What do you think? _ Dean returned, weary. He shook his head.  _ I don’t belong down here. I never have, and I never will. _

_ What are you talking about?  _ Sam asked. 

_ Someone destroyed your art, _ Adam said, and for once in his life, he sounded contrite. His concerned gaze swept over the wreckage.

Even Sam seemed saddened as he slowly lowered his spear.  _ But who would do such a thing? _

_ Does it matter? _ Dean asked. 

_ Of course it does. I can talk to Dad and _ —

_ And what? He’s not going to do anything. He’s always thought my art was a joke _ . The remnants of Dean’s anger curdled in his gut. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them. He flexed his hands, wincing slightly at the tug in his hurt palm. Still, the pain helped center him, and he could see how obvious his decision was now.

His bullies had done him a favor, and shown him the way. He no longer had any attachment to the world below the sea, for his family could always visit him on land if he really got desperate.

Dean took off toward the nests without another word.

_ Wait, where are you going? _ Sam called, him and Adam swimming after him.

_ To find Mom so she can take me to Missouri. _

Adam gasped.  _ The sea witch? But why do you want to see her? _

Dean stopped so he could face his brothers. Down here, his art was belittled, ruined. But out of these waters, humans would appreciate it, maybe even worship it in a gallery or museum.

Dean steeled himself and spoke the truest words of his life:  _ It’s time for me to go home. _


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel found Amelia outside on the porch, her eyes closed as she lounged in one of the Adirondack chairs. Dusk had fallen, and bats circled high overhead to catch fleeing insects. The ocean crashed to shore and withdrew in its hypnotic pattern, and as Castiel settled beside his brother’s wife, he noticed just how calm she looked. The lines in her face had eased, and her shoulders were slumped in relaxation. It was the first time since Jimmy’s death that she seemed at peace.  

“It’s lovely out here, isn’t it?” he asked in a quiet voice.

She startled, then gazed at him. “Oh. Yes. It’s beautiful. I can see why you decided to hide out here.” She paused. “How’s Claire?”

“Sleeping. She passed out on the couch.”

Amelia yawned, then cracked a grin. “I can understand that.” She sighed. “I’m sorry if I was harsh, earlier.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. It was warranted. I...got lost in a fantasy, I guess.” Or was it more of a fairytale, with Dean as a merman?

“But you seem...better,” she continued. “Happier, out here.”

“That’s because I am.” He sucked in a breath. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.” He leaned back in his own chair and stared out at the rippling expanse of ocean in the distance. “I don’t want to go back.”

Amelia opened her mouth, but Castiel held up a hand to stop her.

“No, let me finish. I want to go somewhere else, and I want you and Claire to come with me.” Amelia didn’t say anything, so he continued, “Just think, we could start somewhere new, somewhere not already filled with memories of Jimmy.” He gripped her hand and squeezed.

Amelia’s lower lip wobbled. “But we just paid for the house.”

“With dirty money,” Castiel said, and accepted Amelia’s wince. “Which was my fault. And I know it sounds like a lot, and we’ll have to find a new school for Claire, but I think it could be good for all of us.”

Amelia frowned. “And my job?”

“You’ll get a new one, and so will I. We can start over, for real.”

Castiel witnessed the exact moment she caught on to the idea. Her eyes brightened, and she sat up.

“I could get a house with a bigger yard, so Claire could finally have a swing set. And we could put in a patio.”

“Exactly,” Castiel said as he squeezed her hand again. “And I want a house on the water. We could go up the coast, maybe, to a place where it’s cooler in the summertime.”

Amelia stared at him. “This could really happen.”

“Yeah, it could.”

Amelia’s breath shuddered out of her. “Claire would be sad to leave her friends.”

Castiel nodded. “It would be hard, but don’t you think it’d be worth it in the end?”

Amelia closed her eyes as they lapsed into silence.

Castiel released her hand and sat back, his gaze on the sea. What would he tell Dean? And what if Dean agreed to come with him, as he so fervently hoped? He wanted this new beginning, yes, but he wanted it _together_ with the people he loved.

* * *

Dean felt strangely calm as he swam after his mother on their way to Missouri’s cave. The sea witch lived on the outskirts of their settlement in a location that allowed her to collect whatever ingredients she needed to cast her spells and magic. Or at least, that’s what Dean assumed. In reality, he knew little about what to expect, which should’ve made him more nervous except that he’d locked in his decision, and the truth resounded through him.

He wanted to be human, forever. That may cut back on his life expectancy, and he may struggle, but anything was better than being down here with people who ridiculed his very existence.

Sam took up the rear, surprising Dean in his insistence on joining them. He’d surprised Dean even more with the words he spoke after Dean confessed his plans to their mother. Where he thought Sam would put up another hissy fit, he was actually quiet for a moment, then said, in a soft voice, _I think I understand. I just hope it will make you happy._

And now the three of them were together, facing the next chapter of Dean’s life. Excitement squirmed in his gut. Yes. This was finally it.

Missouri’s cave was nondescript, with a hidden opening behind a waving curtain of kelp. Dean would never have found it if his mother hadn’t pointed it out.

Mary floated into the opening first, followed by Dean, and then his brother. Inside, it was eerily silent though not dark, as tiny rocks embedded in the walls glowed with luminescence.

 _Wow,_ Dean breathed as they followed a snaking tunnel down and down. The water visibly grew colder and stiller, as if the current didn’t reach this far. The lack of movement threw Dean off, and he nearly collided into a stalactite dripping from the low ceiling.

 _Be careful,_ Sam said as he caught Dean and steered him around the obstacle.

Dean would’ve snapped at Sam to release him, as he was a grown man and could move on his own thank you very much, except it occurred to him that this might be the last time they could be brothers for a while. Sam hadn’t ventured on land during the new moon in a long time, and he’d been so busy wooing mates and hunting that they hadn’t spent much time together. Dean felt a pang in his chest. He would miss Sam a lot.

 _Greetings, Mary and her sons,_ a deep woman’s voice echoed from a patch of pure darkness up ahead.

Mary threw out her hand to stop Dean and Sam from going any farther. They paused beside her.

 _Hello, Missouri,_ Mary said _. I’ve come here because I—_

 _I am sorry about what happened to your art,_ Missouri said directly to Dean. Only her face appeared from the blackness, glowing with its own light. The vague outline of tentacles billowed around her head.

Dean gulped. _Thanks._

Mary drifted forward. _So you know why we’re here?_

_Yes, child. It is the same as it was with Ellen, is it not?_

Mary hung her head. _Yes. I believe it is for the best. Right, Dean?_

He nodded. _Yes, ma’am. I want to be human, permanently._

_And you realize the consequences of these actions? You will not be able to breathe underwater. You will not be able to communicate telepathically with your own kind. You will have to make a whole new life on land, alone._

As Missouri’s words reverberated through the cave, an image of Cas and Bobby flashed through Dean’s mind. He wouldn’t be alone, and it’s not like he’d be completely abandoning his family. If he could stay somewhere near the water, he’d be able to visit them, and they him. This wasn’t the end; it was simply a change.

 _I understand_ , he said.

Missouri nodded slowly. _Good. Wait for a moment. I will retrieve the pearl._ She sank into the gloom and disappeared.

Dean faced his family for the last time as a merman. Mary pulled him into a tight hug, and he buried his face in her hair, trying to memorize how it felt to embrace her underwater like this. When she floated back, Sam replaced her. They clapped each other on the back, and when they parted, Sam ducked his head.

 _So, I know this is kind of dumb but...I want you to have this._ From a pouch hanging on his belt, Sam retrieved what appeared to be a necklace. A charm in the image of a golden face with horns dangled from a black cord.

A lump filled Dean’s throat as he tugged the gift over his head and let it settle against his chest. _It’s awesome, Sammy. Thanks. Where’d you find it?_

_I made it, actually._

Dean blinked. _What?_

_With my magic. The charm used to be a coin, but I thought I’d try my hand at making it more artistic, like what you do._

Dean’s heart ached. _Thank you_. He yanked Sam into another hug, this one nearly bone-crushing as they both squeezed hard. They finally pulled away.

Mary smiled at them, then focused on Dean. _I’m going to miss you._

_I’m going to miss you guys, too. But you can visit whenever, and then I can show you around during the new moon if you want._

_I know, but it won’t be the same,_ Mary said.

A thought occurred to Dean. _Mom, Missouri mentioned a woman named Ellen, your friend. Maybe I can track her down and you two can reconnect._

_Perhaps, but she changed because she fell in love. I believe she’s married to the man now, perhaps with children. They can’t know who she used to be, so I doubt she’d want to see me._

_You never know till you try,_ Sam ventured.

 _True._ Mary smiled.

Missouri’s face reappeared, causing Dean to startle.

 _I have what you seek_. She extended a tentacle toward him. Glowing on the end of it was a perfect white pearl the size of his fingernail.

Dean hesitated.

 _Swim to the surface and stand in the surf near a beach, then place the pearl on your tongue,_ Missouri said _. It will act like the new moon, and absorb into your body so the change will happen and then remain._

Dean grabbed the pearl and cradled it in his palm. It was perfectly smooth and round, and seemed to pulse with its own light.

_Good luck, Dean Winchester. I bid you well._

Mary, Sam, and Dean bowed their heads as Missouri merged with the darkness.

Together, the three of them swam from the sea witch’s cave.

 _Do you know where you will go to do it?_ Sam asked.

Mary glanced at him, and Dean knew what she was thinking. _Yeah, I have a place in mind. It’s where I brought Cas._

_So you’ll walk to Bobby’s then?_

_That’s the plan._ Dean’s fist tightened over the pearl. _I just want to say a few more goodbyes first, and then…_

And then he’d be human, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, methinks! Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

A knock sounded at the door.

Castiel groaned and rolled over on the couch. It was the middle of the night. Who the heck would be here now? For a second, he tensed in fear of Michael, and then remembered that he was dead. Castiel didn’t have to worry now. 

Or did he?

A knock came again. 

Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes. Should he wake Bobby, since this was technically his house and could be his visitor? He stood with a frown and grabbed for his cell phone—an ancient flip phone courtesy of the old man himself. It might be outdated, but it could still call the police.

Castiel stalked to the front entrance, one finger hovering over the ‘Call’ button. Cautiously, he cracked open the door. His jaw dropped.

The bright moonlight revealed a naked Dean, soaking wet and hugging himself as he shivered. “Heya, Cas,” he said with a weak grin. 

“Oh my god. What happened?” Castiel ushered him inside and flipped on the kitchen light. They both blinked in the sudden brightness.

“Um. I’m human now.” His teeth chattered. Water dripped onto the floor.

“I can see that.” Castiel shielded his face from staring at Dean’s nudity as he scrounged for a towel in the linen closet. He found one and tossed it to Dean, then cleaned up the puddle he’d made. “How is that even possible? It’s weeks until the new moon.”

Dean wrapped the towel around himself and sat at the kitchen table. “I visited a sea witch so I could turn human forever.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Castiel finally slid into the seat opposite Dean’s, his brows furrowed in concern.

Dean hunched into himself. “I never belonged down there, not really. And then some of the hunting party destroyed my art, so…”

Castiel sucked in a breath. “Oh no. I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. I mean, none of them down there ever cared. They thought it was stupid. But up here?” Dean lifted his head, and his eyes shone. “Up here, they build museums and galleries and they respect art. Honor it, even, no matter what kind it is. So I chose to be human.”

Castiel shook his head, processing Dean’s words. “I didn’t know that was an option.”

“It wasn’t, at first, but then I made my decision. And here I am.” He smiled again, but he was still trembling.

“Let me make you some tea to warm you up,” Castiel said as he stood to put on the kettle. “And here.” He hurried over to living room, where most of his life was arranged in neat piles. He selected some flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, which he gave to Dean. “These should help.”

As Dean dressed, Castiel bustled about with the tea and mugs. All the while, his mind spun and a smile grew on his face. He was sad to hear about Dean’s art of course, but selfishly, he was glad it’d happened, because it meant he could have this new life with Dean.

If Dean agreed, of course.

“What’re you so happy about?” Dean asked as he sat back at the table, now fully clothed.

Castiel faced him with a grin. “I know we didn’t part on the best of terms, and I am sorry to hear what happened but… We have options, now. Together.” He reached out and clasped Dean’s hand.

Dean frowned. “You mean...you want to stay with me? I thought you were going back to your old life.”

“I’m not. I’m going to start a new one, with my family, with Bobby, with...you, if you’ll have me.” Castiel’s heart leapt into his throat.

Dean met his gaze. “Yeah?” He squeezed Castiel’s fingers in his.

“I was thinking of somewhere on the water anyways, so you could still visit with your family. And…” Castiel continued talking, sharing his vision of the future. He grew even more invigorated when Dean perked up and offered his own suggestions.

They talked for hours, until well past dawn when Bobby stumbled in with a bleary stare. 

“Huh? Dean? What on earth…?”

And at Bobby’s face, Castiel just laughed. Dean joined him, howling at Bobby’s increased confusion.

It was a good day to start something new.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue - Two Years Later**

 

The hot summer sun beat down on Cas and Dean as they lounged on chairs at the private beach behind their home. Before them stretched the sea, where Sam and Adam were tossing a ball around with Claire, all of them laughing and splashing each other with water. Amelia and Ellen, Mary’s old mermaid-but-now-human friend, sat on the edge of the nearby dock speaking with Mary, who was partially swimming, partially hanging on as they conversed. It’d taken over a year to locate her, and though Ellen was cautious at first, she’d quickly warmed up to the idea of merging her two worlds, and now, their families refused to spend a summer apart.

By the grill, Bobby was chatting up Ellen’s husband, Bill, as he cooked burgers and hotdogs. And Bill and Ellen’s daughter, Jo, was somewhere—

Dean sputtered as sand sprayed into his face.

“You drank the last beer, asshole!” Jo declared. Like her mother, she was petite, with light blond hair and brown eyes. 

Dean spat sand from his mouth. “Did not! Go yell at your dad.”

Bill waved over from the grill. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Ugh,” Jo said as she flopped down beside his chair. She elbowed Dean. “Hey, wanna go swimming?” She turned to Cas. “Cas?”

Cas lifted his sunglasses to peer at her. “I’m good, thank you.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like being bothered when he’s tanning,” Dean said with a fond grin as Cas grumbled. Dean stood and his joints popped as he stretched. “But I’ll go with you. You know, to wipe off the sand you  _ flung at me for no reason. _ ”

Jo just laughed and raced down the beach.

Dean followed her, and once he hit the surf, he dove in.

Swimming as a human was different than as a mermaid. The first few times he’d done it, he’d felt the phantom pull of his tail propelling him through the water. The odd muscle memory was worse when he wore flippers, but as he made a partial living by Scuba diving, he’d had to get used to the sensation. 

Dean surfaced to inhale a huge gulp of air, then ducked back under. His co-workers were all surprised by how long he could hold his breath, but technically, he’d been training all his life. Still, the burning reminder of his now-human lungs always caught him by surprise. Being underwater seemed to trick his mind into believing he was who he used to be, and for a moment, he’d panic and forget himself.

But then he’d swim up to the surface and see the sky high above him, and remember that he needed to go shopping for dinner later, and that he was going to help Cas with his experiment tomorrow, and that he needed to work on his next art installation for the gallery, and so on and so on.

His was a human life now, and Dean didn’t regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little experiment of a story! It started with an awesome prompt, and became a story that I unfortunately had to condense because I just didn't have the time/energy to make it a longfic. In any case, I'm actually surprised how it turned out - mostly because I planned NOTHING before I sat down to write, so it all just flowed out of me. 
> 
> I sincerely appreciate all your kudos and comments along the way, and I'm glad I was able to come to a somewhat satisfying conclusion! Thanks for sticking with me :)


End file.
